Individuals often use computing devices to render confidential content, such as financial information, on a display. For example, while traveling in an airplane, an individual can use a laptop computer to view confidential accounting records for a business. However, other individuals that are in the field of view of the display of the laptop computer can potentially view the confidential content as well. For example, other passengers seated next to or behind the individual operating the laptop computer can view the confidential information being presented in the display. The act of an individual intercepting confidential information in this way can be referred to as “shoulder surfing” or “visual hacking.”
In an attempt to prevent shoulder surfing, an individual can mount a polarized privacy screen over the display of the laptop computer. The polarized privacy screen can cause the display to appear black when someone is not directly in front of the display, thereby preventing individuals who are not directly in front of the display from viewing content on the display. However, someone peering over the shoulder of the individual operating the laptop computer may still be able to view the content despite the polarized privacy screen being installed.